<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Fields_of_Heather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210356">The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather'>Fields_of_Heather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki - Family Style [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this really necessary?"</p>
<p>You pause, turning the package in your hands so that the pattern on the wrapping paper is right side up. It has little birds wearing hats and scarves on it. "Yes, dear."</p>
<p>Loki huffs, "I just don't understand why you insist we deceive our daughter about where her presents come from."</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Loki and your daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki - Family Style [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another two shot, because Loki decided to get a little frisky and extended the opening scene.</p>
<p>So for your enjoyment.... a little sweet and a little spice for your holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>"Is this really necessary?"</p>
<p>You pause, turning the package in your hands so that the pattern on the wrapping paper is right side up. It has little birds wearing hats and scarves on it. "Yes, dear." You say from your place kneeling next to the Christmas tree as you place the present on top of a larger one. You hold out a hand blindly and wiggle your fingers.</p>
<p>Loki huffs, handing you another brightly colored gift. He stands back, a stack of presents balanced on one arm, slowly handing them over while you find just the right spot for each. "I just don't understand why you insist we deceive our daughter about where her presents come from."</p>
<p>You roll your eyes, reaching out for another gift, "We've been over this. One, it's tradition. I grew up believing in Santa. So did my parents, my cousins, my friends and none of us was hurt or damaged by finding out he wasn't real."</p>
<p>You crawl around to the other side of the tree before moving two larger presents around to make room, "Two...." you continue, " It's cultural. Almost all of her friends believe in Santa. It would be strange for her not to and would make her stand out. And three.... it's fun!"</p>
<p>Loki smirks, admiring your backside even if it was clad in penguin covered pajama bottoms, "I concede those points. I just don't understand the rational behind it." He hands over the last two presents.</p>
<p>Placing them under the tree, you climb to your feet and step back to look the tree over. Nodding your head in satisfaction, you turn to your husband. You wrap your arms around his trim waist and lean against him, pausing to breath in his unique scent, "Well, I think we have the Victorians to thank for it. They believed that children were just small adults and treated them as such. But at Christmas time, they could cut loose in secret. They could spoil and pamper their kids with toys and candy, but not really because Santa was the one doing it. Got it?"</p>
<p>Loki snorts, "No."</p>
<p>You laugh, pat him on the chest with one hand before stepping back, "Okay, then how about we're doing this because I said so and you love me enough to indulge my whims."</p>
<p>"I do enjoy indulging your whims." Loki smirks, his voice dropping into the sinful purr that makes your insides melt.</p>
<p>You can't help but blush even as you laugh softly, "Behave yourself."</p>
<p>Loki's smirk turns positively lascivious as he purrs, "Never." before pulling you back towards him. He leans in to capture your lips, making your legs weak. You wrap your arms around him, grabbing handfuls of his silky, sleep shirt. His teeth tug at your bottom lip, making you whine before he dives back in, One of his hands moves to thread through your hair, clasping the back of your head and holding you still so he can give your lips and mouth a proper ravishment. Gasping for air, you pull away reluctantly. </p>
<p>Loki turns his attention to your neck, nipping and sucking on the soft skin, "You have no idea what you do to me, love." he growls in your ear before nipping your ear lobe, making you moan. "How you tempt me every minute of every day. How the sight of you inflames my blood. The taste of you..." Loki pauses to flick his tongue across the pulse point of your neck, "Makes me want to devour you. And the scent of your arousal..." Loki growls, "... Irresistible."</p>
<p>You bite your lip to muffle your moans as Loki's other hand wanders down your body, palming your backside and pulling you close enough to feel how.... excited.... he was.</p>
<p>"As if that wasn't enough," Loki pulls back enough to stare deeply into your eyes, "Now that you're blessing me with another child, another tiny miracle, I can't stand the thought of not being near you, of holding you, loving you."</p>
<p>You're flushed and hot, biting your lip, "Damn your silver tongue. Bedroom..... Now!"</p>
<p>Loki scoops you up bridal style, "As my queen commands." He strides across the living room and down the hall, before chuckling, "I don't recall you having a problem with my tongue before?"</p>
<p>You roll your eyes at your husband as he magics the bedroom door open and closed behind you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mommy! Daddy! Santa's been here!"</p>
<p>You groan, keeping your eyes closed as you pull the blanket over your head. A cool tingle passes over your skin as Loki, bless him, magics clothes onto your naked form. Explaining to your five year old daughter why mommy and daddy aren't wearing their sleep clothes is NOT the way you want to start Christmas day.</p>
<p>"Ooof!" Loki gasps. You peek out from under the blankets, squinting one eye to see Carina sitting on her father's chest.</p>
<p>"Daddy, get up!" Carina shouts, pulling on the sleep shirt Loki was definitely not wearing a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>"Carina." Loki groans, throwing one arm over his face, covering his eyes.</p>
<p>Undeterred, she crawls off her father's chest, kneeing him in the stomach by the pained sound of air leaving him. Carina grabs a handful of blanket and tries to uncover you, "Mommy! Up, get up!"</p>
<p>You hang on, whining, "No, five more minutes!"</p>
<p>"Mommyyyyyyyyyyy!" Carina grunts, pulling as hard as she can. You let go and she topples backwards onto the bed, "Ahhh!"</p>
<p>"Carina, sweetie. We went over this after it snowed. Don't you remember?" you sigh.</p>
<p>She throws the blanket off of herself before crawling up the bed to kneel next to your shoulder, "Yup. You said not to wake you before the sun comes up... and it has!"</p>
<p>You turn your head and look towards the window. There, just peeking over the distant trees and lighting the early morning sky was a sliver of sun. You turn your gaze on your husband, who is trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>"She is technically right, love."</p>
<p>You glare at Loki, "She gets that from you."</p>
<p>He pulls Carina to him for a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you'll get up?" she grins.</p>
<p>You sigh, but give in, "Yes, we'll get up."</p>
<p>Carina squeals before clamoring off the bed and dashing across the room. She pauses next to the door to shout, "Don't go back to sleep!" and then she's gone.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Day</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Loki surveys the living room from behind his coffee mug, muttering quietly, "I've seen less carnage on some battlefields."</p>
<p>You elbow him in the ribs, "Oops, sorry dear." before telling Carina to open the next present. Your daughter tears into a box covered with little kittens in Santa hats like a starving wolf. Shreds of paper fly into the air and she lets out a shriek of delight.</p>
<p>"At least it's almost over." Loki sighs, eyeing the much diminished pile of toys yet to be opened.</p>
<p>"Nope." You lean against him as Carina dives into the next present with unrestrained glee, "We still have to visit your brother's family." </p>
<p>Loki grumbles silently, but you can feel the vibrations through his chest. He takes a sip of his coffee before responding, "Fine."</p>
<p>"And the compound!" you smile sweetly while dropping that particular bomb.</p>
<p>Loki freezes, moving only his eyes to look incredulously at you.</p>
<p>You just keep smiling, "The Guardians are visiting and," you give Loki a knowing look, "Natasha's in town."</p>
<p>"Conniving woman. Using our daughter's favorite aunt and uncle to get me to spend Christmas night surrounded by Avengers." he snarls before a smirk spreads across his face, "Well played. I'm proud of you."</p>
<p>You snuggle into his side, sighing happily, "I learned from the best."</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Pulling Carina away from her new toys to get dressed proved harder then you thought. It took all your patience to get your daughter into her candy cane striped leggings and matching top with the gingerbread people on it. There was no taming her raven curls, so you settled on a red hairband. When Carina made a break for it in her socks, Loki snagged her, flipped her upside down and held her while you put her shoes on.</p>
<p>You threw on your own Christmas outfit, green pants and matching shirt with a tree made of gold sequins, while trying to keep Carina from diving headfirst back into her toys.</p>
<p>Loki had it easy. A wave of his hand and he was dressed in his signature black suit with a dark green shirt under his jacket.</p>
<p>The three of you ended up almost an hour late to Thor and Jane's house. You felt bad until you walked in to hear Jane shouting at the twins to put the toys down and finish getting dressed NOW.</p>
<p>It was nice to know you weren't the only one fighting that battle today.</p>
<p>Lunch was a pretty laid back affair. Sandwiches and potato salad while the kids rolled around on the floor. You spent a few hours lounging on their sofa against Loki's chest. If the two of you seemed a bit more touchy-feely and Loki kept rubbing your tummy, no one said anything. </p>
<p>Then it was time to head over to the Avengers' compound. Getting three hyper children into the cars was like herding cats....</p>
<p>"Laris, you are not bringing that!"</p>
<p>"Carina, please. Stay in your booster seat."</p>
<p>"If you hit your brother one more time, Raulin...."</p>
<p>Somehow, you all make it to the compound.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>"Uncle Rocket!"</p>
<p>Carina shot across the room towards the Guardian and her favorite uncle.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mini Magic!" Rocket grinned as Carina picked him up and hugged him. If anyone else did that, he would have kicked their ass, but the Not-Raccoon loved your daughter. He even let her scratch him behind his ears.</p>
<p>You can't help but smile as Drax scoops your daughter up and sets her on his shoulder. Moving around the room, you greet and hug everyone as Loki acts as your stoic shadow. He smiles and shakes hands when needed but otherwise keeps to himself, following you around the room.</p>
<p>Even after all these years, your husband is still leery of being around people he once called enemies. Your heart aches that he can never seem to relax at these get-togethers, but you can make sure he has the best time possible.</p>
<p>"Bruce!" You smile as you hug the quiet, unassuming man. He hugs you back before reaching out to shake hands with Loki and just like you expected, the two of them start talking. Theirs is a friendship you wouldn't have believed existed unless you had seen it. They quickly get lost in conversation and you quietly excuse yourself and leave them to it.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>"Excuse me."</p>
<p>You stand in front of the TV to get everyone's attention, "Excuse me!" Those on the large sofas quiet down but the people milling in the back of the room can't hear you.</p>
<p>"SILENCE!" Loki roars.</p>
<p>Everyone turns to look, no one speaks. Loki smirks from his spot on the end of one of the sofas, "You were saying, my love?"</p>
<p>You clear your throat nervously, "Thank you, dear." You motion for Carina to join you up front, "We have an announcement to make and I promised to let Carina here," You pause to run you hand over the back of her head, "Be the one to tell you all. So, sweetie?"</p>
<p>Carina fidgets, suddenly nervous in front of so many people. You crouch down to give her a hug and kiss her forehead, "You can do it, sweetness." </p>
<p>Carina leans in for a moment before stepping back and nodding her head. You stand up and carefully help her step onto the coffee table so that everyone can see her.</p>
<p>"That table cost two grand." Tony mutters.</p>
<p>You glare at him, "Bill me!" before turning back to your daughter.</p>
<p>"Um, we have a surprise." She says softly, so unlike herself.</p>
<p>Off to the side, Quill gives her two thumbs up. On one of the sofas, Natasha nods and smiles. Carina takes a deep breath, grabs the bottom edge of her shirt and pulls it up over her head.</p>
<p>Underneath, she's wearing a t-shirt that reads..... "I'm The Big Sister!"</p>
<p>Pepper is the first one to get it. She lets out a scream and douses Tony with the contents of her wine glass, "You're pregnant?"</p>
<p>You grin and nod.</p>
<p>The room erupts with sound as people jump to their feet. Jane is the first one to you, wrapping you up in a hug. Natasha scoops up Carina and hugs her. All the women take turns hugging and congratulating you. Through the crowd, you spot Loki. Thor has pulled Loki to his feet and is bear hugging his brother.</p>
<p>Once everyone has had their turn, you drop down next to Loki, who has regained his spot on the sofa and cuddle up against him. Carina joins you, sitting on her father's lap. Loki wraps his arm around you, pulling you even closer before leaning over and kissing the side of your head.</p>
<p>You lean your head back to smile at him, "So, did you enjoy yourself today?"</p>
<p>Loki huffs, "Once the ribs my oaf of a brother cracked mend, I'll answer that."</p>
<p>You roll your eyes, "Loki."</p>
<p>He chuckles and gives you a squeeze, "Yes, my love. As... silly as some of these traditions seem, I did enjoy myself." He pauses, a soft, thoughtful look crossing his face, "And I received the best gift any man could ask for. A loving wife," He leans in to press a kiss to your lips, "A wonderful daughter," He leans over to kiss Carina's forehead, "And another on the way."</p>
<p>You wipe a tear from your eyes and grumble, "Damn pregnancy hormones."</p>
<p>Loki chuckles, relaxing back into the sofa and enjoying the feeling of something he never thought he would feel again. </p>
<p>The comfort and joy of family.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Loki Muse keeps pushing me towards smut and I have to rein him in. Naughty boy!</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos make my day and feed my soul!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>